Awkward
by JazzyO
Summary: TRADUCTION: Connor a eu une journée très embarrassante, mais à la fin de tout cela, il a toujours le même objectif.


**Il y a décidément trop peu de fic sur Primeval à mon goût. Donc je vais faire quelques traductions.**

**Voila une petite histoire de la vie quotidienne quand on bosse au CRA. Elle reprend la peur phobique de Connor pour les zombies. Je l'ai trouvé amusante et mignonne comme tout alors je la publie.**

**Ce n'est qu'un traduction, l'auteur de cette histoire est One Nutty Tree. Que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic.  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

Chaque fois qu'il avait un mauvais jour, Connor se disait qu'il avait traversé pire. C'était la seule exception. Le monstre d'aujourd'hui l'avait terrifié devant l'équipe et avait suintait sa substance visqueuse sur lui. Danny ne pouvais s'empêcher de rire ayant découvert la peur des monstres de Connor, finalement mélangé avec sa phobie enfantine des zombies, Sarah se souvenait de comment il lui avait mentionnée une fois après l'incident des insectes *, mais elle en rigolait encore et même Becker s'en fit une note mentale. Pire que tout, Abby l'avait découvert. Il était revenu dans son appartement maintenant que Jack avait décidé de partir. En dépit d'une douche, il puait encore le zombi. Connor se sentait humilié...et paranoïaque.

Lui et Abby dînaient ensemble dans un silence embarrassant.

"Connor c'est stupide."

"Hmm?"

"D'être effrayé par les zombies. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé."

_Mais maintenant nous savons que c'est possible, n'est-ce pas!_

"Hmm." répéta Connor incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre sans cracher sa nourriture au visage d'Abby. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche puis parla. "La seule chose qui puisse être aussi effrayante, c'est quand j'ai presque failli mourir gelé." admit-il.

"Quoi? Quand ça?" demanda Abby surprise.

"Lorsque nous avons traité le Fungus**, j'ai été pris au piège dans la pièce avec les champignons restants. Mon seul espoir était d'atteindre la température la plus basse possible." dit-il simplement.

Abby se rappela comment elle était arrivée au CRA pour découvrir ses plantes détruites. Maintenant elle se rendait compte que ça devait être dans cette pièce que Connor avait dû être pris au piège. Cependant, elle se souvenait aussi avoir demandé, en colère, à quelques employés du CRA, qui avait tué ses plantes. Elle avait crié si fort sur Connor cette nuit là.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit cela avant?" demanda Abby coupable.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne expérience à revivre." répondit Connor en frissonnant à ce souvenir.

Elle se rappela comment il avait semblé super nerveux et plus pâle que la normale quand elle le lui avait dit.

"Premièrement, pourquoi as-tu été dans cette pièce Connor?"

"Sid*** s'était échappé. Il avait réussi à entrer dans la salle en passant par les conduits de ventilation."

Abby se souvint de l'excuse de Connor, que c'était le "jour de grand ménage" dans l'appartement de son ami.

"Chez qui étais-tu allé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Juste un ami." mentit Connor.

"Etais-tu resté chez Duncan?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Euh! Non. Duncan ne m'a pas parlé depuis...ben tu sais bien."

Abby essaya de penser aux autres amis que Connor avaient en plus de Tom et Duncan, mais personne ne lui venait à l'esprit.

"Connor, dis moi honnêtement, es-tu vraiment allé chez quelqu'un à ce moment?" dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

"Bien sûr...en quelque sorte." bafouilla-t-il.

"Connor?"

"Est-ce que le CRA compte comme une personne?"

"Connor!"

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non."

"Connor?"

"QUOI?" dit-il sèchement.

Abby se demandait si elle n'était pas allée trop loin, mais continua tout de même.

"As-tu des amis en dehors du CRA?"

"Il y a la gentille demoiselle du Starbucks..." Connor se flétrit sous le regard d'Abby "...non. Quand as-tu pu avoir une soirée entre ami dernièrement?"

Abby se mordit la lèvre, il avait raison. Il y avait bien longtemps. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

"Je suis avec un ami là maintenant." sourit-elle.

Connor sourit. Il cherchait à devenir bien plus que cela, mais toutes les relations doivent commencer quelque part.

* * *

*** Reprend l'épisode 8 de la saison 3. Leur premier voyage dans le futur. On apprend que Sarah à la phobie des insectes, tous les insectes.**

**** Le Fungus apparaît dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 3  
**

*****Sid et Nancy sont les noms des Diictodons. En français ils les ont appelés Simon et Garfunkel. Mais je préfère les originaux alors j'ai laissé comme ça.  
**

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je les enverrai à l'auteur pour qu'elle puisse les avoir.  
**

**Merci :)  
**


End file.
